Let me love you
by FairyCool
Summary: This story is just after the event of the tower of heaven. Erza wonder if she felt something about Natsu after he save from Jellal. She still don't know if she love him or not, but after a dream she did, she know what she feel about him. Rated T but maybe change for M for personal reason.
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO EVERYONE! I read some story of Natsu x Erza and I'm say 'I should write another one' so here another Naza story! Enjoy it!^^**

* * *

Prologue

Erza was sitting to the bar, waiting for her cheesecake. Mira come from the kitchen and give the cheesecake to Erza but she also notice that the expression from Erza was not the same that she use normaly. She want to ask but she hesitate. After 5 minutes, Erza didn't begin to eat her cheesecake and Mira decide to ask.

''Are you ok Erza?'' Mira ask. Erza look at her and return to look at her cheesecake again.

''Yes I'm ok. Why you ask me that?'' Erza try to said simply but failed.

''Well you looked down these past few day. And the best proof is that you have not yet begun to eat your cheesecake.'' Mira replied and Erza looked down again. ''Come on you can tell me what's the problem with you. We're friends right?'' Mira said and Erza nodded her head.

''Yes but it's not easy to confess something to a friend, especially you.'' Erza replied and Mira was surprised.

''Why especially me?'' Mira ask and Erza just sigh.

''I know you too much. Since you're the barmaid of Fairy Tail, you always watch people and try to make some pairing, like Alzak and Bisca, even if you didn't try to help them.'' Erza said and Mira just show a smile.

''Yes, that's true. And if you say that it's because you love someone here. Am I right?'' Mira ask and Erza just sigh.

''I don't know, there was indeed someone who interest me but I wonder if it's just a feeling of friendship or something more stronger.'' Erza replied and begin to eat her cheesecake.

''Can I know who is the lucky guy?'' Mira ask with her sweet voice.

''I'm not sure if we can say a lucky guy but...'' She stop talking and stop to eat her cheesecake and turn her head to look to a certain pink hair sleeping to a table. ''... it's Natsu.'' Erza finish and still watch Natsu sleeping to a table. Mira begin to have star in her eyes.

''Oooooh... our beautiful knight love our lovable little dragon. How romantic!'' Mira replied with her sweet voice again and Erza begin to blush at her statement and look around to see if someone hear what Mira just said and sigh of relief that no one notice. She look at Mira angrily.

''Shut up don't say it too loud and I just told you that I don't know what I feel about him.'' Erza replied and begin to eat her cheesecake again.

''But I though you love someone before.'' Mira said and Erza replied when the image of Jellal hurting her come to her mind and she just shook her head.

''Yes, but I completly forgot him because I never want to see this guy again. I don't want to see Jellal again.'' Erza replied and Mira look at her with a sad look.

''What happened when you, Natsu, Gray, Lucy and Happy were in vacation?'' Mira ask.

''Well... I don't want to talk about this again.'' Erza said, trying to not explain what happened in the tower of Heaven.

''Well, will you tell me why do you have a interest to Natsu?'' Mira ask and Erza just remember what Natsu said after he save her when she was trying to sacrifice herself to save everyone.

''Since he save me.'' Erza replied simply.

''Well that's mean you love him.'' Mira said.

''Do I really love him, Mira? I'm like a older sister to him and he is like a young brother to me since we know each other.'' Erza said and Mira just sigh in disappointment.

''Maybe. The only thing that I can say is just thinking about it before to confirm what you truly feel about him.'' Mira said and Erza nodded her head.

''You're right, but what do you feel about him?'' Erza ask and Mira just smile at her question.

''I always like him like eveyone, but I will not hide that I like him more than others.'' Mira said simply before turning her head to try to hide her blush. Erza just sigh by how Mira can say the things so simply. She felt a little jealous.

''I'm not in a good mood. I think I should go back to my room.'' Erza said after she finish to eat her cheesecake and stand up and leave the guild. While Mira look at Erza, leaving the guild, she begin to looked down.

'I feel something about him too, but I can't tell him, not after what happened two years ago.' Mira though sadly and begin to cry a little bit.

Meanwhile, Natsu wake up and pick a mission and was going to give it to Mira but he notice that she was crying.

''Are you alright Mira?'' Natsu ask and Mira return to the reality and realise that she was crying. She wiped her tears and show her smile to Natsu.

''Yes, I'm ok.'' Mira said.

''Are you sure? You're crying for a moment.'' Natsu replied and Mira just laugh a little bit.

''Maybe I was crying withou realizing.'' Mira said and smile. Natsu just smile too, he was worry if she was really sad. He give the mission to Mira and she records to the book of request. After Natsu leave the guild too, Cana saw the scene and go to the bar counter.

''Still have feeling for him?'' Cana ask the barmaid.

''Of course. It will never change.'' Mira said.

''You know you should tell him before someone tell him before you.''

''I know but it's impossible after the incident two years ago.''

''Don't say it. He maybe forget the incident.''

''I'm not sure of this. You remember how he react after he knew what happened?''

''Yes I remember but still.''

Cana and Mira continue to talk for two hours.

(Erza's side)

Erza was in her room at Fairy Hills, reading a book (Not a ecchi one). She then stop read and remember what Mira told her about her feeling toward Natsu. She shook her head and go to her bed and watch at the moon. She suddenly felt tired and closed her eyes.

(Erza's dream)

Erza was in a beach with her black bikini. She was sitting on the sand watching the sunset with a smile on her face. She admired so much the sunset that she didn't notice Natsu sitting beside her. When she felt Natsu's hand touch her shoulder, she turn her head to see a Natsu smiling at her. She was now blushing madly but didn't remove Natsu's hand from her shoulder, enjoying the feeling of warm from his hand. Feeling safe with him, She place her head on his shoulder and Natsu accept it. They both watch the sunset and Natsu decide to start a conversation with the knight mage.

''Did you enjoy a sunset like this with someone?'' Natsu ask

''No, I don't think.'' Erza answer.

''Well that's mean I am the first person to enjoy the sunset with you.''

''Yes.''

''And how does it feel?'' Natsu ask her and Erza blush more madly than she can think.

''I-I-It feel... really good.'' Erza answer.

''Really? I'm happy that you like this.'' Natsu play with her scarlet hair and erza enjoy the sensation that Natsu give to her. ''Your hair are really beautiful. I like this colour and it really suit you.'' Natsu replied and this time, Erza almost fainted from his compliment.

''How can you be so sweet with woman Natsu?'' Erza ask and Natsu just approach his mouth to her ear.

''I can be sweet with a woman when I want and it's with you I want to be sweet.'' Natsu whispered to her ear and Erza move her head away from his shoulder and place it to his chest, listening his heartbeat. They enjoy the feeling of each other for awhile.

''Let me massage you.'' Natsu said and they both take a sitting position with Natsu behind Erza, massage her shoulder. Erza moan from his massaging skill and Natsu, hearing Erza's moan, decide to go a little far.

''Will you let me massage your back?'' Natsu ask and Erza though about letting Natsu massage her back. She nodded her head and lay down her stomach and unstrapped her top black bikini, giving access to Natsu her complete back. Natsu puts the massage oil in his hand and begin to massage Erza's back. The knight mage moan a little more loudly, loving the massage that Natsu give her. Seeing that Erza love the massage he give her, Natsu decide to stop and wait her reaction. As Natsu thought, Erza look at him, a look saying 'why did you stop'. Natsu smirk at her reaction and begin to massage her again.

''You love this right?'' Natsu ask and Erza, enjoying the feeling too much just nodded her head.

''Yes I love this.'' Erza said and Natsu decide to stop massaging her. Erza replace her black bikini and look at Natsu.

''Natsu can I ask you something?'' Erza ask.

''Yes go ahead.'' Natsu said.

''What do you think about me?'' Erza said and blush.

''I think you're beautiful, passionate, funny, and so more. of course you have some default but that doesn't mean that I don't love you.'' Natsu said and Erza's eyes widened from his statement.

''W-What did you say?'' Erza ask. Well she know what he just said but she want to hear again.

''I said that I love you. Like a man who love his woman.'' Natsu said and Erza begin to cry of happiness and hug tightly Natsu, which he begin to return with equal passion.

''Natsu, I love you! I love you too!'' Erza said with all the love she have for the dragon slayer. she look directly to his eyes and begin to kiss him.

(End of Erza's dream)

Erza woke up from her dream and begin to sweat from the dream she just had. She look outside and saw the the sun begin to rise. She then realize that her whole dream was about her feeling toward Natsu. She then smile and thought just one thing in her mind.

'I love Natsu. There's no mistake about this.' Erza thought.

* * *

**The prologue is done. Sorry for the mistake I made but I don't have so much time because I was going on a vacation. I will correct them when I will return from my vacation. And while I writing the prologue, I wonder if I should make a MiraxNatsuxErza but I will think about it. Don't hesitate to say your opinion for the fic about Natsu, Erza and Mira. See you next time!^^**


	2. Desicion (Author's note)

**HI EVERYONE! Yeah this is not a chapter and I write the author's note today because first: My vacation has just been canceled (Damn my vacation :'( all spoiled) and second i read some of your review and some of my private message and it's looks like you just want a NatsuxErza. Well I'll write this fic with just the two of them but that doesn't mean that Mira will be erase of the story. She will be important for something in this story so do with it please. See you next time in the next chapter: ''Confession: first try!''**

**P.S. If some of you don't want me to write a MiraxNatsxErza because all of you think that Mira will be rejected, sorry to tell you but you were ALL WRONG! I don't judge you at all, I just made some thing more clearer. So if you change idea let me know. See you next time! (Again)^^**


	3. Confession: first try

**HI EVERYONE! HERE COMES THE FIRST CHAPTER OF 'LET ME LOVE YOU'! I hope you read the author's note before this chapter. Anyway here comes the first chapter! Enjoy it!^^**

* * *

Chapter 1: Confession: first try

(Erza's room)

Erza was eating her breakfast (Well I wonder if I should say a breakfast because she eat her cheesecake. Again...). While she eat her break- I mean, her cheesecake, she remember the dream she had last night about her feeling toward Natsu.

'I will tell him. I will confess my feeling to him.' Erza thought. She continue to eat her cheesecake until she heard a knock.

''Who's there?'' Erza ask to the person on the other side of the door.

''It's me. Mirajane. Can I come?'' Mirajane ask.

''Yes you can come. The door is unlock.'' Erza ask and Mira enter inside her room. She sit on a chair and start a conversation with the scarlet knight mage.

''So... do you know if you love him now?'' Mira ask and Erza nodded.

''Yes I know and I love him. There's no mistake. I really love him.'' Erza said to the beautiful white hair beauty. Mira had now so many star in her eyes.

''So wonderful! You finally find your true feeling towards our lovable dragon slayer! Can I know how did you find your true feeling about him?'' Mira ask with her sweet voice.

''Well it was in my dreams.'' Erza said but Mira was now more intrigate.

''Oh... A naughty dream?'' Mira tease her but Erza blush madly.

''WHAT?! NO! It was not a naughty dream at all!'' Erza said. 'Well... it was a little bit naughty in my opinion...' erza thought when she remember her dream again.

''Come on tell me what did you dream!'' Mira said. She really want to know.

''Ok! Ok! Geez... I dream that I was at the beach, watching the sunset alone. But after some time, Natsu came and accompany me to watch the sunset. He ask me if I did enjoy this moment with someone before. I said no and Natsu said that he was happy.''

''Happy of what?''

''That he was the first person to enjoy the sunset with me.''

''That's so romantic.''

''Yes and he ask me if it was good to watch the sunset with someone and I say yes and he was happy that I like this kind of moment.''

''Are you sure it was a dream?'' Mira ask but she planned to tease her a little bit.

''Yes why?'' Erza ask, not knowing what Mira will say next.

''Are you sure it's not one of your secret fantasies about Natsu?'' Mira finally said it and Erza blush really madly.

''OF COURSE NOT!'' Erza shout and Mira begin to laugh loudly.

''Don't worry I'm just teasing you.''

''Stop teasing me and let me finish. After he said that he was happy that I like this kind of moment, he played with my hair and compliment it. I almost fainted from his comment and I ask him how he can be so sweet with woman. He just approach his mouth close to my hear and say sensually that he can be sweet with the woman he want and he want to be sweet with me.'' Erza said with blushing remember the sound of voice that Natsu use in her dream.

''Erza stop dreaming and finish your story-dream, I want to know everything.''

''He then start massage my shoulder and, even in a dream, it felt good. After my shoulder it was my back that he massage. After the massage session, he just tell me he love me and I said that I really love him too. The confession I made in my dream awake me and made me realise that I have true feeling for him.'' Erza finish and Mira just cry a little bit from her dream and felt a little jealous.

''Like I said: It was so romantic. Did you planned to tell him your feeling?'' Mira ask and Erza nodded

''Yes I planned to confess to him today.'' Erza said but Mira was silent.

''Well... there's just a problem.'' Mira said and Erza looked at her.

''And what is it?'' Erza ask.

''Natsu is on mission and he will not return until tommorow at night or in two days.'' Mira said and Erza fell on the floor.

''Is that so? Then I will wait until he will return.''

''OK but what will you do until he will come back?''

''Well... I don't know... Read I think. Since I'm free for the rest of the week I will do something until Natsu come back.''

''OK I'll let you read your echii book.'' Mira said and leave her room, letting a Erza blushing. She never think that Mira can know that she have some echii book.

(The next day)

Erza talk with Mira about what to do about her confesion.

''Are you sure it will work?'' Erza ask to Mira.

''Remember, we talk about Natsu, so it's not guarantee it will work. But we'll never know if you don't try.''

''And how can you say this?''

''Juvia always try to seduce Gray but he is so stupid to see it.''

Erza realise it was true. Juvia always try to have Gray's heart but he is so stupid to see it. When she think that Natsu was more stupid than Gray she was now not sure if it will work. Erza leave the guild to be more prepare.

''I bet you it will work.'' The master come and said that to Mira.

''It will failed I'm sure of this, even if I give some advice to her, she will fail her first try.'' Mira replied to the master of Fairy Tail.

''Deal.''

(Time skip: almost midnight)

There was just four member at the guild: The master of the guild Makarov, the barmaid Mirajane, the card mage Cana and the knight mage Erza. They all discuss about differents topics. It was now midnight and Erza decide to confess to him the next day, she felt too tired to confess to him. She then leave the guild, letting the three mage discuss.

''So you think it will work master?'' Cana ask.

''It must work, I need to win the bet.'' The master said.

''I told you she will fail master.'' Mirajane replied.

They continue to discuss until they saw the giant door of the guild open, seeing a Natsu carry Erza like a bridal style, but Erza seem inconscious.

''Yo, I'm back everyone.'' Natsu said.

''Natsu, what happened to Erza?'' The master of the guild ask.

''Well I was just going to the guild when I saw Erza leave. She stop me because she need to tell me something but she suddenly fell inconscious. I wonder what she want to tell me.'' Natsu simply replied and Makarov fell is face on the table.

''Looks like you lost master.'' Mira said with her usual sweet voice, letting a angry Makarov.

'I never think that Erza can be so nervous about feeling.' Cana thought while she continue to drink her barrel of alcohol.

''I think I should bring Erza by myself Natsu.'' Mira said to the dragon slayer and Natsu nod. He lay Erza on a table ad leave the guild.

''I think she need some practice don't you think?'' Mira said and the two other nodded their head.

* * *

**DONE! A total fail for Erza XD. Yes I know this chapter is more shorter than the prologue but what do you want? Anyway see you next time to the next chapter: Confession: practice!^^**


End file.
